1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a runner-type lubricating device for vertical engine.
The term of a vertical engine means an engine in which the engine cylinder is horizontal and the power take-off rotary shaft driven by a crank arm is adapted to become vertical when the engine is mounted to a working machine. Engines of such construction are generally used for outboard machines or tillers of small size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 for example, there is conventionally known a lubricating device which comprises a crank case 2 for a vertical engine 1, an oil pan 3 for closing the lower end of the opening of the crank case 2, a runner 4 disposed in the oil pan 3 so as to have a horizontal or slightly inclined axis of rotation, a power gear 6 secured to a rotary shaft 5 vertically and pivotally supported in the crank case 2, and a driven gear 7 secured to the runner 4 and meshed with the power gear 6.
In such a conventional device, however, a bracket 8 for rotatably supporting the runner 4 is secured to the oil pan 3. Therefore, in order to mesh the driven gear 7 with the power gear 6, the runner 4 and the driven gear 7 are slid together with the oil pan 3 with trials and errors repeated. Thus, assembling efficiency and accuracy are both lowered, and the gears 6 and 7 may disadvantageously exhibit undercut and uneven wear, thereby to lower their durability.
In order to eliminate such defects, we have proposed a lubricating device, for example, as shown in FIG. 2, in which a bracket 8" for pivotally supporting a runner 4 is pivotally supported by a rotary shaft 5 and received by a rib 9 in an oil pan 3 to prevent the bracket 8" from rotating around the rotary shaft 5.
In such a lubricating device, however, assembling of the bracket 8" to the rib 9 in the oil pan 3 still requires a troublesome work with trials and errors repeated as conventionally done. It cannot be said, therefore, that such device fully eliminates the conventional defects.